Xmen: Generation XXX
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Storm and Logan are made for each other,but the sad thing is that they aren't aware of it yet. An unexpected visitor fixes that problem. Rated M just to be sure! R and R please!
1. Kainda

Disclaimer: None of the X-men are mine and this story does not follow the movies and or the comics. It came from an idea that popped into my head.

She glanced at her surrounds with tears in those brown eyes of hers. She looked at her fellow members of X-men XXX who laid on the ground motionless. Her parents were on the floor dead. The mission had gone wrong.

Horribly wrong. The eighteen year old let out a wail that pierced the heavens. A moan made her look up. Her mother, mortally wounded, weakly stretched her hand out to her,

"Kainda…" The young girl rushed to her side and took her hand. She noted that her mother's hair was matted with blood, "You…must…save us…" Her mother's arm went slack and she breathed her last breath.

"Mama!" The girl wailed. After crying for hours over her mother's and father's bodies, she stood up and wiped away the tears. She stood up and lifted her hand up in the air and a portal opened. She was going back. She was going to make it right.

Logan walked through the Halls of Xavier School, drinking a beer and not caring that it wasn't allowed. He was having a pretty complicated day. First, he caught Marie and Bobby in the throes of passion. Then he wanted to use the bathroom, and when he entered he saw Ororo Munroe undressing herself. He hated to admit it, but he felt aroused looking at her nude body. Logan had to literally run out of the room in order to ensure that he still remained on friendly terms with her. He slowed down to a walk and was walked past the garden. All he saw was the park bench in its usual position and the fountain. He saw a hand palm down on the cement stretching out of the beyond the fountain's reach. He ran towards the fountain and looked on the other side.

It was a girl. By looking at her, Logan calculated that she was around her late teens. He noted how delicate her medium colored skin was and how she reminded her of someone he knew. He shook the thought from his head and checked for a pulse. She had a strong pulse, but it was best that he took her inside so that Jean Grey could take a look at her. Logan picked her up and carried her inside. He sped down the hallways not caring that students were staring at him and at the girl in his arms. He went over to the lab room door and knocked,

"Yes?" Came Jean Grey's voice from inside the lab. Logan adjusted the girl into a better position in his arms,

"Jean! We've got a situation!" The door opened and revealed an auburn haired woman in her early to mid thirties,

"Oh God! Bring her in, quickly!" She made way and let Logan enter. The door closed and Logan laid the unconscious girl on the table. Jean closed her dark eyes and tried to communicate with her mentor.

_Professor Xavier?_

_I'm listening, Jean. _ Came the reply. Jean began to explain the situation,

_Logan found a girl lying by the fountain._

_Who is it?_

_Neither of us can recognize her. She's seems like she's a new person here._

_I see. I will contact Storm and Scott. We shall be down there in a minute._

Jean opened her eyes and began to examine the girl, "Scott, Storm, and the Professor are on their way down here." Logan nodded. Good, at least the Professor will know what to do. The two waited in a tension filled silence. The two locked eyes for a minute before they broke it. Logan sighed inwardly. Jean had meant so much to him; She was all he could ever think about. At first he tried to win her heart from Scott, but One Eye had him beat. She told him that she loved Scott and no one else. Therefore, he respectfully backed off and watched as the two of them became inseparable.

The door opened and the other three members of the X-men group entered. Storm walked up to the girl's side and carefully touched her face,

"Is she going to be ok?" Jean nodded,

"She just suffered a bump on the head." Scott went over to Jean's side,

"And no one knows who this girl is?'' Everyone shook their heads. A moan caused everyone to look back at the table. The girl began to stir. She sat up and grabbed her head,

"Oww…" She opened her eyes and saw five people staring at her. She immediately jumped down from the bed and came closer to them,

"Oh shit…" Her eyes were wide with shock as she took in the people around her. Logan looked at her curiously. The girl looked like she had seen a ghost. She wrung her hands nervously, "Oh my God…I didn't think I could do it!" The x-men looked at each other in shock

"Do what, child?" Professor Xavier asked her,

"Travel back in time!" Kainda said excitedly, "I'm from the year 2025. It's a long story, but I don't feel like talking about it." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She sighed and pulled up the sleeve of her X-man XXX uniform, revealing a tattoo of three X's on the inside of her wrist, "See this? This is our mark. I am a member of X-men XXX." Logan broke in,

"X-men XXX?" Kainda nodded,

"The three X's stand for thirty. We're the thirtieth generation of X-men. Well…at least I am. I came back here to right something that went horribly wrong in my time."

"What went wrong?" Kainda swallowed,

"Magneto, an all powerful being in my time, created this mutant that was the most powerful mutant the world had ever seen. We tried to stop it, but the mission had gone wrong. It killed my friends, my mother, my father…" Tears fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting them to see her weakness. Everyone stayed silent as the girl composed herself. Professor Xavier clasped her hand in his,

"What is your name child?" Kainda smiled a smile that lit up her features immediately,

"My name is Kainda, but my friends call me Night Stalker." She giggled, "They call me that 'cause I'm more of a night person." Professor Xavier chuckled,

"I see! Well, my dear Night Stalker what are your gifts?" Kainda smiled,

"Well, I can create force fields and portals, I can harness incredible energy blasts, my father taught me martial arts, and I can heal myself. I inherited that from my dad." She smiled faintly, obviously thinking about him. Professor Xavier put a hand on her shoulder,

"Well my dear I am Charles Xavier, founder of The Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." He pointed to the man with brown hair that was wearing special sunglasses, "This is Scott Summers or Cyclops. He is leader of the X-men. This woman here is Dr. Jean Grey." he pointed to a lady with red hair, who smiled at her. "These two people here are Wolverine and Storm." Kainda smiled at them,

"It nice to meet you all…" Xavier nodded,

"The same to you, Night Stalker. Now my dear, we have to see about getting you situated and getting some information." Scott went over to the lab counter and grabbed a sheet of paper and placed it on a clipboard. The handicapped man thanked the younger man. "Now then, If I could have your full name."

"Kainda…Doe.

"Date of birth?"

"December eighteenth two thousand and seven."

"Place of Birth?"

"New York City, New York."

"Blood Type?"

"O Positive"

"Very good. We are done when you sign this." He handed her the clipboard and pen and she signed the paper.

"Jean, please show her to her room."

"Of course Professor." She led the girl through the mansion and sent her to a room where a girl with auburn hair and two white streaks in her hair was sitting on her bed,

"Rogue, this is Night Stalker. She's going to be your room mate." The girl smiled and Kainda smiled back. Jean beamed as she saw that the two girls were going to get along well,

"I have other things I must do. Rouge, please take care of her." The woman waved as she left the two of them alone."

"So Night Stalker, what's your real name?" The girl asked with a southern drawl.

"My name is Kainda. I'm from New York."

"My real name's Marie. I'm from Mississippi." The two shook hands. Rogue looked around, "Where are your bags? You must have clothes you have to put away."

"Oh, uh…They were burned when my house caught on fire." Kainda stated quickly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Marie said, knowing that it was probably a touchy subject to talk about with her. She decided to change subjects, "How about we go get some money from the Professor and we have a big ole shoppin' spree!!!"

"Oh I don't know Marie, I don't like asking people for money!" Marie dismissed Kainda's distress with a wave of her hand,

"Nonsense. Part of the program for this school is to help a student get everything they need." Rogue ran off and about half an hour later, she came back with a white envelope, "He gave you one thousand dollars for whatever you need! Come on, we're going shopping!" She grabbed Kainda's arm and dragged her along. Kainda and Rogue jumped into one of Scott's cars and drove off to the mall. Kainda shifted in her seat,

"So Rogue, what are your powers?" Rogue sighed sadly,

"My power is that I absorb life energy from whoever touches me. In the case of mutants, I borrow their gifts. This gift of mine is a curse, because I'll never be able to touch anybody."

"Wow…" Kainda remarked. She said nothing more as the girls arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and went inside of the mall. Hours later, they remerged from there with countless bags in their possession. They drove around for a few more hours and then they drove back to the school and sneaked in. They entered the room, and suddenly their light went on revealing an angry Logan, Jean, Xavier, Storm, and Scott.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Jean asked,

"No…" Rogue answered meekly. Professor Xavier moved towards them,

"It is two in the morning! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out at night for mutants? Especially female mutants? Rogue, you should have known better! For God's sake you're twenty!"

"Professor!" Kainda cut in, "It was my idea. Rogue suggested that we went home early, but I told her I wanted to travel around more… I'm sorry, sir." The older man sighed,

"Get ready for bed. I shall decide your punishment tomorrow. Get some sleep." The two girls nodded. The group left the two girls alone. Kainda guilty twirled a strand of her long, white hair around her finger,

"I'm sorry Rogue. I didn't want you to get into trouble." Rogue shook her head,

"We should've known better. Let's get some sleep. Good night Kainda.

"Good night Marie." The two got dressed in their pajamas and got ready for bed. When they laid down in their beds they both slept peacefully. During the middle of the night, Kainda began to toss and turn. She saw her friends lying dead in that familiar place. She heard them scream. The thought that she had let them down drove her insane. She screamed in agony and despair.

Rogue woke up. She saw Kainda flailing and screaming. She ran over to her side and began to talk, not being able to touch her,

"Kainda, wake up!" The girl didn't hear her, and continued to thrash and scream. Rogue continued to call her name, but with no avail. Then suddenly, a violet aura surrounded the girl as footsteps could be heard. Then to her surprise, Rogue was then thrown back as an exceedingly powerful explosion filled the room.

"Rogue!" She heard a two people shout. She was thrown back against the wall, and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Then she heard nothing more.

What seemed like merely hours later, Rogue opened her eyes and saw Logan looking down at her. He smiled softly at her,

"Hey kid, you gave us quite a scare…" She moaned as she slowly sat up,

"Ugh…what happened?" Logan's face was grim as he explained,

"Kainda attacked you in her sleep." Rogue's eyes went wide,

"Now I remember! Where is she?" Logan motioned to her side where Kainda was lying on a stretcher with brain wave monitors attached to her head, "Do you think she's gonna be okay, Logan?"

"I don't know kid." The medical lab door opened and the other X-men, along with Professor Xavier, came in.

"Ah Rogue, good to see that you're ok!" Professor Xavier exclaimed. Rogue smiled faintly but it quickly disappeared as she looked at her roommate. What happened only hours ago freaked her out,

"Professor, why did Kainda react the way she did?" Professor Xavier sighed,

"Because, Rogue, she lost all her friends and family in a mission she was in. Magneto created a super mutant that ended up killing all of the members of X-men XXX except for her." Everyone in the room gasped,

"Poor kid…" Logan murmured. Professor Xavier nodded in agreement. The poor girl lost everyone she cared about. Storm spoke up,

"Wait a minute Professor, how do you know all of this?"

"I read her mind." Storm didn't know if she should believe this,

"Did you find anything you liked in there Professor?" Everyone looked at Kainda who was awake and laying on the stretcher. Her tone was one of resentment,

"Why do you insist on invading in on my most precious memories?" She spat out. Everyone looked bewildered. Kainda tore out the monitors on her head. Professor Xavier wheeled up to her,

"Kainda, we want to help you."

"I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!" She shouted, "Don't you understand? I have to make it right. It's my fault everyone I love is dead! MY FAULT!" She stormed off back to her room.

"Kainda!" Rogue ran after her. She saw that the door to their room was closed. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Rogue then heard the sound of crying and she let go of the handle and thought that Kainda should have some privacy.

A/N: So chapter 1 is finished! Reviews would be nice!


	2. Getting To Know You

A/N: So here is another chapter. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!! Remember, none of the characters that belong to Marvel Comics are mine. I just own Kainda and the other mutants that I will create in the future. So, Relax and enjoy!

Kainda sat up and rubbed her eyes, which were swollen from the constant crying. She glanced at the clock which read noon. Kainda got dressed and headed out the door to Professor Xavier's office so that she could know her punishment from last night's actions. She was walking down the corridors when she bumped into Cyclops,

"Oh, hello Kainda." He grinned at her. She smiled back at him,

"Hello, Mr. Summers. How are you today, sir?" He nodded,

"I'm fine thank you. Are you feeling better today?" He asked, referring to what happened last night. Kainda nodded, obviously embarassed at how she acted towards the superiors,

"Yes. Thank you." She looked up at Cyclops. He slowly melted away as a younger, handsome man with short brown hair and hazel eyes appeared.

"I miss you Patrick..." He smiled at her,

"Kainda!" She snapped back to reality as Patrick disappeared,

"What?" Scott looked at her strangely,

"You told me that you missed me and you called me Patrick."

"Oh...I'm sorry, sir. I got confused." Her face creased with worry, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with Professor Xavier. Good day Mr. Summers."

"Good day, Kainda." He watched her go as he frowned. Kainda was really starting to worry him. He sighed and walked towards the garage to go work on his motorcycle.

Logan and Storm were walking down the hall when they spotted Kainda walking towards them. She deliberately avoided making eye contact and walked past them. Logan turned around to glance at her retreating form,

"Well, she's polite."

"Logan, leave her alone. She's had it rough." Wolverine scowled,

"I had it rough too and you don't see me acting that way."

"Any more..." There was an awkward silence as he contemplated what she said,

"I didn't act that way..." He mumbled. Storm chuckled as she patted his shoulder,

"If you say so, Logan." They continued walking down the familiar halls and once again, entered his office where the others were hanging around. Professor Xavier had a grave look on his face,

"Everyone sit down. I am afraid that I have some grave news.

--

Kainda shook her head at herself in the mirror on the door of her room. How could have she been so stupid? She should have been more careful. Calling Mr. Summers Patrick! How would she explain herself out of that one? She took out her ponytail and let her raven hair fall down to her waist. She grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair with long, smooth strokes. There was a knock on her door. She put down her brush and turned towards the door,

"It's open." The door opened revealing the muscular form of Logan,

"Hey kid." She smiled at him,

"Hey Mr. Logan." He pointed to the chair across from her,

"May I?" She nodded,

"Please." He thanked her and sat down,

"Look Kainda, I know you haven't had an easy life recently...but I want you to know that I understand..." Kainda, who was brushing her hair, stopped. She put down the brush and turned to him,

"How?" She asked quietly. He balled his hands into fists and four claws of adamantium came out,

"Years ago, I was abudcted by William Stryker because I was a healer, like you. He was collecting Healers so that he could experiment on them and thus that's were I got my claws."

She nodded, "I remember Daddy telling me about that...They didn't even have the decency of putting them under...they just opened them up and did their evil deed." She shivered involuntarily. Logan closed his eyes, willing that the horrible memories be drowned out. He cleared his throat,

"So, who is this Patrick you were talking about?" Her eyes widened as she blushed,

"Mr. Summers told you about that?" Logan nodded as he grinned his sly grin. She licked her dry lips as she began to picture the perfect guy she was in love with,

"He was the leader of the X-men XXX team. He was efficient and he knew what to do in every situation. He had a younger sister named Jordan. She was my best friend. They were both killed in the mission. At least, that was what I figured since I couldn't find their bodies." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "The sad thing about all of this is that I didn't tell him that I loved him." Her body trembled as she felt strong arms wrap around her. She buried her face into Logan's shoulder, enjoying the sense of comfort his touch gave her.

--

Ororo walked to her classroom, which were past the dormitories of the students. She glanced in and saw both Rogue and Kainda sitting on their own bed talking and giggling. She stepped back and observed the two young girls. In the short time that Kainda had been in the school, she and Rogue had become quite friendly towards each other. Apparently something that Kainda had said earned her a pillow to her face courtesy of Rogue. Storm chuckled to herself as she continued to walk down the halls. She had had gotten the odd feeling of motherly affection at that moment and she didn't understand. Perhaps that the feeling occured since she was very protective of her students. She shrugged it off and continued to walk past the dormitories. She saw Logan walking in the opposite direction and waved. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. She sighed and shook her head.

_Logan, you are such a loner._ She thought to herself. But she too had to acknowledge that he had come a long way since the time when he first came here. He had been distant, silence and full of remorse. He couldn't believe that he couldn't remember his past and ached for release of the awful memories that slowly began his mind. He also began to acquire feelings for Jean Grey, her best friend. Yet he until recently began to seek her affection regardless of the fact that she was in love with Scott Summers, leader of the X-men. It finally dawned on Logan that Jean didn't love him when he saw them together on the lawn in front of the school. He had been devestated when it finally did hit him, she tried her best to comfort him and felt her own heart break as her own feelings of loneliness overwhelmed her.

_Oh Logan, if you only knew..._ The thought echoed in her heart and head. It was the moment that the thought echoed in her head that Logan looked up into her eyes and a connection was made. The two of them grew close in friendship. They started hanging out more and Logan could even handle hanging out with Storm, Jean and Scott as friends.

But it was days like these that Storm felt she couldn't sense the connection that she felt that day they shared the intimate moment. Maybe it was his personality that he was friendly one day and isolated the next. Perhaps the pain was still there and he had trouble hiding it... She sighed as she walked into the classroom where her students were waiting for her. She closed the door and greeted her pupils who greeted her back.

--

Logan sat down at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand. He sat thinking about what the Professor said. He squeezed the bottle tightly in his hand and shut his eyes. Magneto was up to something, what Professor Xavier said he didn't know what it was. Perhaps Magneto was being more cautious in wearing his helmet so that Professor Xavier couldn't read his mind. After all Professor Xavier and Magneto had known each other for many years. The sound of heels echoed through the halls and Logan looked up. A young woman with long black hair and white streaks with brown eyes smiled at him as she made her way to the refridgerator. Logan nodded his head in acknowledgement,

"Kainda..."

"Hey Logan." she grabbed a bottle and sat down in front of him. He glanced at the label of the bottle and noticed that it was the same beer he was holding in his hand,

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Kainda shrugged unimpressed,

"My dad and I used to drink and smoke together whenever we had time. There we talked about anything that was on our minds. My dad and I were close...I loved him very much. Just like my mom..." Logan saw her eyes mist over and quickly reached over to take the bottle from her hand, opened it and handed it back to her. He opened his bottle and held his up in a toast,

"To your Mom, Dad, and members of XXX." Kainda looked up and smiled,

"Cheers." Both of them took a long gulp and smacked their lips appreciatively. They both smiled at each other silently agreeing that the beer was good. So, they continued to drink.

--

_A/N: Hi all sorry I haven't been updating like I should be but my family and I have been going through some hard times right now. My father has been diagnosed with Bladder and Prostate cancer and my grandmother suffered from a fractured hip and just recently an infection. So I will try to update as much as possible but my load has been too busy with work, school and helping to be a caregiver. So please be patient with me and I will try to post as often as I can. Ok, have a great weekend everyone!!_


End file.
